minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Villager
|spawn = In NPC Villages |Damage = None |drop = None |fa = Beta 1.9 |idb = 120 |ids = Villager }} A Villager, also known by many players as a Testificate, is a passive NPC (Non-Player Character) that spawns and moves around in NPC Villages. Their characteristic look is dominated by their large, bald heads, green eyes, uni-brows, and long, protruding noses. They spawn around the villages and inside the buildings. They spawn at their respective buildings corresponding to the role they have. They are also known as Squidwards because of their long noses. They have also been nicknamed Ki Adi Mundi in rare cases because of their small semblance to the Star Wars character. Behavior Villagers are the most intelligent of all peaceful mobs. Villagers realize the daytime-nighttime shifts and also realize when they are in water, making them want to get out of the water. Villagers only spawn in villages, which can be located only in the flattest (or close to flat) biomes. When a villager is noticed by a zombie, they immediately begin to run away from them. Villagers are fast enough to escape a zombie. When it becomes nighttime, all villagers move in-doors to safety. However, there is a flaw in this behavior, whenever it is raining outside, villagers still realize it as day. Zombies, however, will not die because it is raining, and the sun is not out. This can cause some villagers to die. A common sight in a village would be villagers facing each other, assuming the human-like characteristic of "talking". Villagers are also known to stare at paintings and other objects and appear to be thinking. When a player attacks a villager they have steam coming from their heads. This is likely supposed to be an angry animation because villagers don't like being attacked. Zombie Villager |spawn = In a light level of 7 or less or when a villager gets infected in Normal difficulty or higher |Damage = Easy Normal Hard |drop = Common 0-2 Rotten Flesh Uncommon Iron Ingot, Iron Helmet, Iron Shovel, Iron Sword, Carrot, Potato }} Zombie Villagers are aggressive mobs that appeared in Minecraft's Pretty Scary Update (Version 1.4). They make up 5% of zombies that spawn in the Overworld. They will also appear after a Villager is killed by a Zombie during a village siege, 50% on Normal and 100% on Hard. If a Baby Villager is killed during a siege, it will also become a Baby Zombie villager. Baby Zombie Villagers are faster than their grown-up counterparts and will not age. Zombie Villagers can be returned to normal Villagers if weakened using a Splash Potion of Weakness, and then fed a Golden Apple. They will appear to shudder while being cured. It is best to place Zombie Villagers in a sort of "prison cell" structure with a bed and iron bars while curing it. This is because the iron bars and bed make the villager cure faster. Zombie Villagers take approximately 180 seconds to cure under normal circumstances. Trivia *Although Villager NPCs are currently as simple as other passive mobs, they appear to have very basic intelligent coding already implemented. Before, If the player opens the door to their home and leave it open, they will likely soon move out the doorway. However, once outside, they may wander out into the wilderness. As of 1.2 update, they now automatically go inside at night. *In Beta 1.9 Pre-release's files, there is a texture for average Villagers, which wear brown robes. However, this spot seems to be filled by the Farmer type instead, with no Villager types spawning at all. *Different colors indicate different types of Villagers. Brown indicates a farmer, purple indicates a priest, white indicates a librarian, a villager with a black apron is a blacksmith and a villager with a white apron is a butcher. A villager with green robes was going to be a regular villager, but it is now replaced with a villager with brown robes (a farmer). *The textures for the Librarian Villager, Priest Villager, the unused Villager in green robes and Witches have a "hood" next to their head, where a mob's hat texture would be, but it does not appear in the game. *Sometimes, people like to refer to Villagers as "Squidward", due to the fact that they have similar noses to Squidward from the television show "Spongebob Squarepants". *When you stare at a villager, and the villager sees you, it will nod. *As of 1.2, villagers are actively pursued and killed by Zombies. *Since 1.2, villagers can now have children, which are mainly smaller versions of the adults. *Children run faster than normal Villagers, and have the same hit-box as an adult Villager, even though their texture is smaller. *Occasionally, children don't go inside houses at night. *Only a child can take a rose from an Iron Golem. *When there are 15 or more villagers an Iron Golem has a chance to spawn. *Since 12w21a, it is possible to trade with villagers by right clicking them. This way, it is possible to get normally uncraftable items like Bottle o' Enchanting and Chain Armor, as well as rare items like diamonds. *In the 2012 Halloween update, Zombies infect Villagers and turn them into Zombie Villagers . *All Villagers go inside their homes at night, and sometimes randomly open and close the door. *As of a recent update, Villagers will have babies if you right-click them with a villager spawn egg. *The Green Clothing Villager is unused. *If a Villager is killed by a zombie and is turn into one, regardless of its role in life (e.g., librarian, blacksmith), it will be wearing the clothing of regular zombies. Gallery 200px-ChildrenTag.png|A group of villager children playing a game of tag. 200px-VillagerInLove.png|Two villagers in love. 120px-ChildrenPriestLibrarian.png|A Priest villager child and a Librarian villager child. 120px-2012-02-17_20.01.55.png|A villager "Breeder" 120px-ChildrenVillagers.png|A group of villager children socializing together. VillagerCutOut.png|Villager Category:Mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Characters